


This is not My First Halloween

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Reader Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pumpkin carving, halloween fluff, khan/ fem reader, slightly angry Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan warms up to the idea of carving pumpkins for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not My First Halloween

You roll your eyes as Khan shakes his head.

"No." He grumbles out in his deep voice. Several of the women picking out pumpkins with their young children glanced over at him. "Do not put one of those things in the cart."

A short, rounder middle aged woman set her niece (You both overheard her earlier chat with one of the other mothers) inside the child seat of her cart and gave Khan a weary look. “Are you alright?” She directs the question at you as you defiantly look at Khan with the heavy, plump pumpkin in your hands. You gently set the pumpkin into the cart and reach for another.

"Yes, thank you." You smile as Khan takes the shopping list from your outstretched hand. He mutters something under his breath before he heads towards the Deli. "He’s a bit grumpy around this time of year." You frown as you watch his retreating form. "We’ve been unsuccessful with trying for our first child." Your smile wavers a bit as you stare at the pumpkin bin. One of the orange yellowish fruits catches your attention. It’s the largest one in the entire bin and you can’t help but picture Khan carving it out on your kitchen table.

The woman apologizes and follows your stare. “Here, let me help you lift that.”

It takes several minutes for you both to get it into the body of the cart without squishing the other medium size pumpkin. By the time you both exhale with a slight laugh, Khan has come back with another cart full of your groceries. A soft smile crosses his face as you say goodbye to the woman and head towards the check out.  
\----  
Khan says nothing as he sets both pumpkins on the breakfast room table on top of the “Happy Halloween” table cloth. The table squeaks for a second and then settles while you bring in the rest of the bags and begin to put them back in their places. Khan returns with a large metal spoon and a pumpkin carving kit and places them beside your pumpkin.

"Is this your first Halloween?" You shake your head as the question comes out wrong.

Khan chuckles, “No, it’s not.” He smiles as he cuts the top of his pumpkin open around the stem. “I had several when we were detained and when we were free.” He places the stem and attached piece down.

You nod and sit to carve your pumpkin but you find yourself watching Khan carve his instead. His firm hands gently sunk into the pumpkin guts and pulled them out. Seeds and pumpkin juice quickly become a constant decoration for the table.

Khan huffs after nearly twenty minutes of silence and your jaw nearly drops in awe. He’s managed to carve a rather impressive ghostly jack o lantern face on the large pumpkin.

"That’s really…" Before you can finish, your hand hurriedly covers your mouth to muffle your laughter. Khan’s brow furrows before he turns to look at his reflection in the window.

His hair hand fallen into his face and some of the pumpkin guts had managed to get stuck in it. He growled lowly in irritation as he tried to get it out, only to succeed in putting more in.

"Here, Let me." You smile as you pick the seeds and pull the orange gunk out of his bangs. "Though," you chuckle as you pull him down by the collar of his shirt, "I’ll admit you looked rather sexy…" You press a small kiss to his cheek instead of the whole hearted kiss he wanted. "Would you help me carve my pumpkin?"


End file.
